Not a Monster
by PerfectPercyStory's
Summary: Monster. Monster. It's what they called him. Is he ugly is that why? No. Is he evil? No. He is In fact A monster born from the Pits of Tartarus. Made from the Parts of fallen Demigods. How would he survive? What makes him special? Why was he made? Follow him as he tries to erase the image others have of him.


**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters only the OC'S. PJATO belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>At first I was nothing but a pile of body parts from deceased Demigods.<strong>_

_**But...The balance was off in the supernatural world, The scale was leaning too much towards one side. Tartarus felt this change in the Balance so it went in to a state were it created monster's Non-stop with what energy it had.**_  
><em><strong>This lasted for 2 years, it had stopped when the Scale was balanced once more.<strong>_

_**It created normal monsters, strong monsters, then it created...it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>It's POV<strong>

When I opened my eyes I was in a unfamiliar place, I was scared, not that I was in some weird place, But scared of what I am, and who I am and how I knew how to talk.  
>I looked around slowly still uncomfortable with the feeling of movement. I was by a lake, I walk towards it stumbling a few times. Once here I got mouthful of water, after a few more gulps I looked down and saw my reflection.<p>

I had a head, two small horns on my forehead with Dark hair and on my neck, a scar, I traced the scare with my fingers around my whole neck.

I found 4 other scars besides the one on my neck, one on each limb I gues-

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

I jumped startled, spun around and saw the source of the scream. It was a young girl around the age of 9 or 10, I slowly got up trying to get a better look at her.

She had red hair, 5 ft something at most.

I took a step, she took one back, again I took a step..she took two steps back.

"Hello there." I said

"H-h-hi." she said, then she turned around and covered her eyes.

Confused I was going to ask what happened and why'd she screamed

"Your no no's are showing" she said

I looked down and indeed I was stark naked as the day i was...Awake? Born? Created?

"Oh." I said

I looked around and went behind a tree.

I guess i was caught up in the moment i forgot about clothes

"Err sorry 'bout that." I said

She turned around and nodded

Maybe she had answers to some of my questions.

"Where are we?" I asked trying not to scare her away.

She looked at me as if i asked a stupid question.

"In my backyard..." she said still a bit scared

"How can this be a backyard? There's a big lake right here!" I said

"My family owns a fishing company, we use the lake as a source of fish and breeding grounds for some of our animals we raise for food." she said quickly

I guess that explains the lake and some of the animal feces I saw around.

"Sweetie! Where are you!" a mans voice shouted, most likely her dad or brother

"Coming!" she ran towards the voice, then looked back slowly.

It looked like she was fighting with herself.

"Stay here." she said before running to her dad.

_'Stay, here I can do that.'_

Not like I have a place to be, Maybe I do I just don't remember, Do I have a dad, mom or even a family?

_'A family of people with horns...Not likely'_

I'm getting a headache just thinking about all of this' I thought wearily

I feel tired, which is odd since I woke up a few hour ago..or born a few hours ago.

Deciding I don't want to argue with myself I found a comfy spot and just slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Line Break<strong>  
><strong>Dream<strong>

**I was running, I had a sword in my hand and I was wearing some armor. I heard a growling sound full of anger behind me, which made me increase my speed. I took a risk of looking behind me to see how far the monster was. That last thing I saw was the monsters sword about to sever my head from my body.**

**Dream End**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Pov<strong>

I woke up to someone yelling.

"Are you there!? Hello?!" A voice said

_'Oh its the girl from before'_

"Over here!" I yelled towards her voice

I saw her figure slowly come into focus

She was holding something.

"Here, Cover your self up." she said to me

She threw a pair or pants, a shirt, socks, underwear and some old worn up shoes

"Thank you a lot for this." I said

After I was done changing into the clothes She opened a basket I didn't see before.

When she opened it a barrage delicious fragrance attacked my nostrils.

"Here, lets eat this." She pointed towards the basket

It was fried fish and some crackers.

She ate some fish with ketchup I ate it plain.

"Thanks you for the food." I said gratefully. I didn't realize how much hungry I was before I ate

"I have to go back now, Ill be back later to ask you some questions about why you were in my backyard." she said as she packed up the leftovers

I guess I can understand why'd she wants to ask me questions after all, She found me naked in her backyard which isn't a thing of the norm.

She left promptly after.

A few minutes later I heard screaming, unlike before she was trying to find me, this sounded more like horror screaming.

I ran into the surrounding forest trying to trace the source of the scream.

I waited a few seconds then heard another scream.

As I ran I saw a big 2 story house not one you would imagine out here.

I ran towards the house, door busted open as if someone..No.. Something broke in.

When I was inside it looked like a tornado was here.

Books everywhere, tables flipped and dishes broken on the floor.

"Momma! Poppa!" A voice I recognized

As I ran towards the room I heard the voice in I saw...A thing.

It had the lower body of a man and the upper body of a bull.

The Minotaur I knew the name of it somehow.

**"Ahh, It seems a brother in arms has come to feast with me.**" It said in my mind

By feast, I dont think it meant any of the fish I ate...

"Help me!" I looked towards the person who yelled.

_'Its the girl who I met'_

"I love it when they plead for help, makes the taste last." It said

But to the girl it sounded like

"RARRUGHGHGHAAABAR!"

I looked around and saw that there were two people on the floor half eaten presumably the parents of said young girl

I tried to talk to the Minotaur.

"Hey bro...Man? Bull? Can you just like leave this family? Cuz Like I kinda owe the kid? sooo yeahh I like your hair..." I tried to flatter him to get to his good side.

"You a low rank monster trying to steal my preys! Bah, Begone!"It said while charging at me

_'Wait monster? Is that what I am?'_

I didn't get to think much before it rank full speed at me knocking me to the next room though the wall

That pissed me off greatly, Here I was being nice and COMPLEMENTING HIM ABOUT HIS HAIR!

No, not happy at all.

**(A/N: I don't know how to make fight scenes, So I will ski it for know Please PM me if you can write a good one)**

As I stood above the Minotaur.

I looked at the girl and saw she was over her parents crying.

I went outside and dug a hole with a shovel I found.

An hour later I dug two holes.

I went back inside the house to see the girl still crying.

Words were not needed as I took the bodies outside and buried them.

She said whispered something to the graves.

_'Even though, I myself don't know who or what I am or where I am. I promise on the river Styx that I will take care of your daughter.'_

Thunder was heard overhead as I said it.

"Im sorry about your parents,But I don't think we should stay here any longer, more might show up." I said

Even though I know she needs more time. That's something we don't have right now.

Just as I said that we heard a roar in the forest.

That woke her up from her daze.

She tried to stand up but fell back down, Its probably from the shock of her parents dead.

So I picked her up and put her on my shoulders.

"Whats your name." She said in a low whisper

Name...name, I dont have one.

"I dont have one..." I said

"Ill call you Percy...Percy Jackson" She said to me

"Why's that?" I asked

"Percy was my Dads name short for Perseus and Jackson was my Old dogs name before he died, My Moms last name was Drake but that can be you middle name." She said getting sleepy from everything that happened

"Well my name is Percy Drake Jackson, Pleased to meet you..."I just realized I dont even know HER name

"Nancy, Nancy Bobofit." she said before falling asleep on my back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup its Nancy, I gave a few hints in the story tell me if you can find them tell me in a review!<strong>

**I was planning to write a 5k chapter maybe more or less but I dont want to write something no one will read, So tell me if you liked it or not!**

**I try to post chapter weekly, maybe two times a week.**

**For pairings that wont happen until hopefully 10 or 15 chapters in maybe more.**

**I WONT DO PERCABETH/THALIA NOR ZOE**  
><strong>NO GAY PAIRINGS<strong>

**Tell me in reviews which you want it can be anyone except for those Who I even goddess.**

**As for my other stories...**

**They are abanded...For now I would like to focus on JUST one story, last time I tried to do 3 at once and well...look how that turned out...**

**Follow me on Ifunny! Username is HumorousJokes**


End file.
